


Love Shack

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: alabama boys [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just the tols taking care of their smol, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi needs to be cared for so Erwin and Mike whisk him away.





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Valisi!! Drink a cold one for me babe! Love you!!!

“So this is it?” Levi comes to a stop at the bottom step. He's impressed but he's still wound up tight from a week’s worth of entertaining in their home, so his defenses are up. Their company went home late last night after five days in 72 Pines Cul-de-sac, and Levi had slept little in his need to render his home back to its otherworldly state of cleanliness. “The murder shack.”

  
“Love shack,” Erwin corrects, taking the strap of Levi’s bag and swinging it around his empty shoulder.

  
“It's hand-in-hand,” Mike says, fishing the keys from his pockets and unlocking the door. “He murdered his mistress here.”

  
Levi waits until his partners are inside before ascending the stairs. He turns to take in the view of the early morning lake, the way the sun catches in ripples and shimmers seductively. This far up the hill, it's a perfect view of the water and the rocks around it, and he can see the sand bar that protrudes toward the middle of the lake. Mike says the water is fairly shallow along the way to the bar, enough for him to walk, and Levi secretly wants to piggyback there. It's not that he can't swim, but there's an inherent danger in unfamiliar bodies of water that is amplified by the overstimulation of having had company over for a week.

  
The murder shack is a Smith Family property, recently tossed around like a hot potato until Erwin agreed to take it. Ackermans have never been in a position to have extra real estate lying around, so to Levi, the way the murder shack was passed from hand to hand was oddly confusing. He is pretty sure his uncle still lives in his dead grandparents’ house.

  
The original owner, Amos Smith, was Erwin’s uncle, and had taken to using the cabin to hide his many, many extra marital affairs. Amos’ wife, Margaret, had had the _unfortunate_ discovery of Amos and his youthful plaything shot dead together-- whether from homicide-suicide or double suicide was purely speculation. Whatever actually happened, Margaret was so _distraught_ by her husband’s death that she needed to liquidate all of his assets and leave the country to find a more suitable place to mourn-- like Tuscany, Italy.

  
The cabin was the only piece of property in Amos’ name that could not be sold, and so Smith after Smith had given it a try, only to find it inhabitable. Five years after his uncle’s death, Erwin had finally been given the opportunity, and he had taken the deed without hesitation or reservation.

  
“Even if there are ghosts,” Erwin had said to Levi, the night he acquired the cabin, “your devilishness will scare them off.”

  
Levi is impressed with the murder shack, though it'll take some fair amount of relaxing before he admits it. The day before company came, Erwin had disappeared to get this place ready so that he could whisk Levi off as soon as possible.

  
He steps into through the front door and looks around. It's small but spacious, no unnecessary amount of furniture cluttering up the floor space. The sitting area is first, a long sofa on his right side, and two armchairs to his left, a flat woven rug on the hardwood between them. He kicks off his hiking boots without untying them and pads over the rug and onto the tiles that mark the space of the kitchenette. Mike is bent over the wood stove, starting up a fire, putting him at perfect height for Levi to lean over and wrap his arms around Mike’s wide shoulders.

  
“I'm tired,” Levi grumbles into the a back of Mike’s neck.

  
“If that's your only complaint, then I take it you like the cabin?” Erwin asks from somewhere above. Levi can hear the creaking of wood bearing weight and then feet hitting the floor, and when he looks over, Erwin is perched on the ladder that leads to the loft.

  
The only thing that Levi can find to complain about is the smell. Surprisingly; nothing of mildew, only the intense scent of pine left to sit without airflow. Erwin did a good job cleaning, getting it to Levi’s standard. He must have known beforehand how terribly having company would affect Levi.

  
“Come up,” Erwin says, tilting his head to indicate the loft.

  
Levi doesn't answer, instead buries his face back into Mike’s neck. If he sees a proper bed now then he'll likely lay down and not get up for a while. Cleaning and the car ride and the hike have left him drained. Of course, it is early morning and a few hours of sleep won't really offset the day, and really, he's fucking earned a rest.

  
With a muffled grumble, Levi erects and joins Erwin on the ladder, following. The loft covers the same amount of floor space as the sitting room, but it looks like a large ocean of bedding under the slants of the roof and Levi wants to dive in.

  
Erwin must read the desire in Levi because he steps close behind him, reaching his arms around to unzip Levi’s jacket. “You're tired.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
The jacket comes off and Erwin hangs it on a hook in the wall that Levi only just then notices. Erwin turns on him again, a fondly predator glint in his eye as he grips the bottom seam of Levi's shirt and pulls it over his head.

  
“Thank you, darling,” Erwin whispers with a kiss to his forehead. “For this week.”

  
The shirt goes to another hook, as do Levi’s jeans. Erwin leaves him in only his boxers and socks and the chill of the air.

  
“Get in bed and do not get out, unless it is to relieve yourself,” Erwin says expectantly, pulls back one corner of the comforter to confirm Levi’s suspicion that this is all a single, large bed. A tuck in, another forehead kiss. “The watershed is out back.”

  
It's cold at first, but Levi doesn't lay awake long enough to recall when his body warms the sheets. The light has changed when he wakes again. Someone set his phone on the bed near him, and he checks the time. Nearing noon.

  
Levi listens quietly for the sounds of movement and finds none. There's a window over the head of the ocean bed, but the trees are taller and filter the sunlight, keeping the loft pleasantly dim. It's warmer now than it was a few hours ago, but the air still births gooseflesh when Levi pushes the covers back.

  
His puts his jacket on over his boxers and climbs down into the main cabin. The stove fire has the room hot enough to make Levi want to shed his jacket, but the outdoors makes him glad he didn't. Erwin even cleaned the watershed to Levi’s standard and he lets a half smile creep onto his face. It's an open space like the cabin, a large copper claw foot tub along the wall under the window, a sink and mirror in the adjacent wall, and a toilet opposite the tub.

  
Levi gets back to bed and a few minutes later, he's still awake to hear Mike and Erwin approaching. He must drift off again because when Mike sits on the mattress beside him and wakes him with a hand on his neck, the smell of cooked meat is in the air. They bring lunch up to him on a tray and after they eat, Levi gets up and gets dressed again.

  
His partners flank him for a hike deeper into the hills, until the lake can be eclipsed by Levi’s thumb when he holds it up. It's quiet up here. Levi can see the nearest city from up here, away on the horizon, and it seems so far away. Being out here like this, Levi feels the stress leaving his body. They stay up there, lost from the world, until Erwin announces that it’s time to leave unless they want to trek in the dark with the nocturnal wildlife. Halfway back the way they came, Mike quietly takes Levi's hand and pulls him to his side while they follow Erwin.

  
Back in the cabin, they eat again and follow the lingering glow of dusk down to the lake. They spread a blanket down and sit in a close huddle, waiting for the New Year’s fireworks.

  
Mike in running his knuckles down Levi’s spine when the fireworks begin, but Levi is so captivated that he doesn't realise Mike is pulling him closer until he's nearly seated in Mike’s lap.

  
“You're shivering,” Mike says as he crosses his fleece blanket over Levis chest, effectively tucking him in.

  
“It's cold,” Levi replies, resting his head against Mike's shoulder so that he can watch the fireworks without strain. The rest if his muscles follow suit, slumping against his partner and letting Mike hold them both up. Erwin scoots in close to their side when he realises the new arrangement, but he makes no move to intrude. So often, Erwin’s focus is to find a solution, but as far as Levi’s stress levels go, there's not always a defined way to ease him down. Where Erwin focuses on a solution, Mike offers quiet support. He’s touch based, different than Erwin’s pragmatic approach, and while they are equal, Mike is the one Levi needs right now.

  
Levi doesn't question when Mike pulls him up to the loft and Erwin does not come as well. Piece by piece, Mike undresses him and spreads him out on the bedding, pushes Levi’s limbs to extend out like he's falling and helpless. Soon, he feels that way. It's slow and painstakingly thorough, as if no less than reverent will do. Whispered praises and vows and worship, until Levi can barely keep his eyes open. A lazy haze overcomes him and the smug look on Mike’s face when he leans over to give Levi a parting kiss, tells Levi that Mike intended for it all along.

 

 


End file.
